


Love and Friendship

by LimMarkieWang



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Im Jaebum | JB, Age Play Little Mark Tuan, Age Play Little Yoo Kihyun, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fitness trainer lee hoseok|wonho, Fluff, Friendship, I.M and jaebum is brothers, Lawyer Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Mark and kihyun is friend, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Rich Mark Tuan, Rich Yoo Kihyun, Tattoo Artist Choi Youngjae, Underground Rapper Lee Jooheon, age play caregiver lee hoseok|wonho, but mark and kihyun like each other as a friend, but wonho and jaebum is the main caregiver, in short all of them are rich people, kihyun call jaebum appa, kihyun call wonho daddy, mark and kihyun is a college student, mark and kihyun is the maknaes, mark call wonho papa, matk call jaebum daddy, monsta x and got7 live i the same house, photographer lee minhyuk, smut? i don't know, the rest is caregiver too, underground rapper Im changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: jaebum and wonho got home from their morning exercise and found a crying Kihyun and Marklittle Mark and litlle kihyun is 2/3 years old
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Lee hoseok|Wonho, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Mark Tuan, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Jackson Wang, Lee hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun/Im Jaebum | JB/Mark tuan
Kudos: 7





	1. what happen?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good at english

jaebum and wonho is standing on the living room stunned they just got home from their morning run but as soon as they got home they heard two people crying loudly and when they rush and look who's crying it was mark and kihyun and the living is messy not just the living room but their house. jaebum is the first to speak up "hey mark, kihyun what happen?" mark and kihyun look up at the two and run to them kihyun hug wonho tightly crying his life out and so is mark who's crying while hugging jaebum tighly. jaebum and wonho look at each other don't know what to do. when wonho spoke "what happen you too?" kihyun look up at him and speak "markie b-bad b-bully" wonho and jaebum look at kihyun and they notice his lisp until mark let go of jaebum and spoke "i down't n-not bully..m-markie sowwy" kihyun let go of wonho and run to mark to hug the elder wonho and jaebum just look at them still confused.

when mark and kihyun fell asleep jaebum and wonho clean the house they but not long after that they heard kihyun cry wonho and jaebum run to living room and they saw kihyun sat up crying wonho rush towards kihyun's side and calm the younger down "shhh..it's ok baby calm down we're here" kihyun calm down and look at the two pouting "h-had nawtma'e" wonho look at kihyun and chuckle "aww baby don't worry everythings fine now" jaebum and wonho look at each other "it's fine were done already i'll cook dinner for everyone and try to look up to the internet what's happening" wonho smile at jaebum and nod.

after an hour jaebum is done cooking dinner and go to the living room wonho using phone while the other two is asleep he sat on the opposite chair and look at wonho "i found out what's happening to them" the elder look at him with a faint smile and replied "me too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum and wonho decided to talk to mark and kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark and kihyun is a college students(basically they are the maknaes)
> 
> mark call  
> jaebum daddy  
> wonho papa
> 
> kihyun call  
> wonho daddy  
> jaebum appa

it's been 1 week since the incident happen where jaebum and wonho found out about mark and kihyun secret and the elder has been anxious they don't know what to do especially mark and kihyun seems to be avoiding them but today they decided to talk to the two since no one is going home early.

mark got home at the exact 3pm in the afternoon without kihyun since his bestfriend still has a music _class_ and mark hates waiting but now he hates going home he found jaebum and wonho sitting on the sofa and the two told him they need to talk to him. he look at the two nervously but wonho and jaebum just smile at him "it's ok markie you don't need to be nervous we just want to you to know that me and jaebum want to talk about what happen 1 week ago were not going to judge you" said wonho and mark look up to him contemplating if he will tell the younger two about his and kihyun secret. but kihyun did say that they need to atleast tell them about it so he nod at jaebum and wonho "o-ok me and ki wants to tellyou about it but were scared that you'll be disgusted to us" he said not looking at the two.

Jaebum look at mark intently but wonho nudge him he sigh and let the eldest talk "why would you think that?" said wonho calmly mark look at them shock "cause y-you know p-people will be disgusted if an adult act like a child we experience that many times and we learn to hide everything because we know others won't like it" mark said looking at them while biting his lips. honestly why is this guy so cute jaebum think he smile at mark "you don't need to be scared actually me and wonho hyung do our own research and honestly were shock and were not disgusted about it" said jaebum mark look at him with tears in his eyes so he approach mark and hug the younger. wonho spoke "so we want you and kihyun to ask if you guys want us to be your caregiver" mark look at wonho then back at jaebum shock the two smile at him.

After their talk he go straight to his room to think about what wonho and jaebum told him and he want to tell kihyun about it. 

_markie: hey ki are you on your way home now?_

_kihyunnie: yeah why?_

_markie: wonho hyung and jaebum hyung talk to me about what happen_

_kihyunnie: and? what happen after?_

_markie: nothing actually they told me they want to be our caregiver_

_kihyunnie: ......... really?_

_markie: yeah_

_Kihyunnie: what did you say?_

_markie: i need to talk to you about it.._

_kihyunnie: ohhh..i think it's fine don't you think?_

_markie: hmmm_

Not long after Kihyun got home and found jaebum, wonho, and mark in the living room waiting for him. he sat beside mark and look at the two eldest "the others is not going home tonight" said mark beside him he look at him nod then back at wonho and jaebum " we already talk to mark about the incident and the rest" said jaebum looking straight at him he bite his lips and nod "i-it's fine to me honestly me and mark wanted a caregiver for so long but other people is not really as understanding as we thought they are actually me and mark is scared after what happen when we slip in little space and you guys found out about it because we don't know what you both we'll think about it but now that you guys didn't react negatively and actually want to be our caregivers" he look at mark before continuing mark just nod and smile "we are more than happy atleast it's not only just the two us. but can we not tell the others yet?" he said then look at the two.

jaebum and wonho smile and nod at them "of course we don't want to overwhelm you two" said wonho. they spend 2 hours knowing about things and rules the two youngest have in their little space and him and jaebum is more than happy that the the two is relying on them until him and jaebum notice the time "i'm going to make dinner" said jaebum then go straight to the kitchen he look at the two and he notice kihyun's behaviour "are you ok ki?" he ask.

mark look at kihyun and he notice his best friend slip into little space "he slip into little space hyung" he said to wonho and the elder nod and they look at kihyun again "what's wrong ki?" he ask kihyun look at him and blush then lookat wonho. wonho look at kihyun confuse until it click to him why "you don't need to be sure kihyunnie it's just me" wonho said and kihyun look up to him and smile "ok daddy" said kihyun wonho and mark look at kihyun shock "aww baby your so cute" wonho said and approach kihyun and hug the liitle and he look at mark who's looking at him kihyun with a pout "you slip too?" he ask and mark's pout grow he chuckle he let go kihyun and approach mark "your cute too silly" he said and mark giggle making kihyun giggle too.

jaebum came back from the living room and found wonho hugging mark while the two youngest is giggling he look at them until mark let go of wonho and run to him " daddy!!!!" said mark and he look at mark shock he can't believe mark just call him that he was happy about it because he remember that's what the little's call their main caregiver but confuse so he look at wonho approach them while holding kihyun said "kihyun call me daddy too" said wonho and they walk into the dining area to go and eat.

jaebum and wonho look at the two with a smile on their faces thinking this night is the best night they have been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about my english :( :)


	3. kiho & markbum time part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 4 of them have an alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part 1

the others have been overworking themselves this past few weeks it's not like it's not it's rare but kihyun have been worried for them since everyone is overworking themselves he look at hyunwoo and hyungwon who's wearing their shoes the two notice him and they smile at him "don't worry ki were fine we want to finish every work we had this week so all of us can have our talk and we know you had something you want to tell us we want everything free specially this weekend so we can have our weekend vacation" said hyunwoo and kiss his forehead and hyungwon did the same before going out then he heard jaebum voice "hey baby what's with the pout?" said jaebum looking at him with a smile he's appa knows why he's pouting tho "aww baby don"t pout did you slip when you heard me?" ask jaebum and kihyun nod still looking at his appa with a pout "you leaving hyunnie awone?" ask kihyun when he saw how his appa and markie dress jaebum smile at him "me and markie is going out because your daddy want some alone time with you." said jaebum then jaebum look at mark thinking mark also slip into little space and he's not wrong.

Mark hug kihyun and giggle "me and daddy will have fwee time too so hyunnie and papa have theiw fwee time too k. daddy and markie will comebawk wight daddy?" said mark and look at his daddy who smile and nod.

wonho has been trying to stop kihyun from crying "baby please stop crying don't you want to spend sometime alone with daddy?" Said wonho with a sad voice and kihyun instantly stop look at his daddy with wide eyes he look at his daddy and hug him "sowwy daddy hyunnie stop crying hyunnie want to spewnd time with daddy" said kihyun and kiss wonho on the cheek wonho smile and look at the little "do you want to go out?" ask wonho while looking at the little who lit up and nodded.

Wonho dress mark with a jeans a shirt and a jacket he look at kihyun who's whinning he pinch the little's cheek "you need to wear those clothes baby until we got home daddy will buy you some toys and ingredients for the food daddy will cook then will go home ok?" said wonho because he can see a tantrum was going to come kihyun look at his daddy with a pout then nod.

kihyun was looking at every toys with wide eyes until he sam a hamster plush he look at his daddy and whisper "daddy want that one" he said then point at the hamster plush. wonho smile and take the hamster plush they buy some more toys and a pikachu plush for mark then pay it then they go to the supermarket to buy groceries he look at the little who's looking at him they stop at corner first and told the little to stay put and text jaebum 

  
_wonho:where are you?_

_jaebum: at the park why?_

_wonho: need some help i bought the little some toys and plush and i need to buy groceries_

_jaebum: ok wait for me_

_wonho: k me and ki is outside the supermarket_

_jaebum:ok the park is not far from there :)_

it took jaebum and mark 20 minutes to arrive at the supermarket and they saw kihyun and wonho waiting near the entrance so they approach the two. "appa" said kihyun and hug jaebum when the two arrive.they shop some groceries with ease since the two little is busy playing with their plush but minutes later they start to whine "appa daddy hyunnie is hungry" said kihyun pouting at the caregivers and mark look at them too whinning the two caregivers look at each other and sigh " you guys go and look somewhere to eat i'll finish this. text me when you found place to eat" said wonho jaebum nod and hold both little's hand.

jaebum decided to just buy burger,fries and coke on mc donalds and eat it inside the car and text wonho i bought burgers,fries and coke where here in the car when they get inside the car he look at the who's happily eating beside him he smile and wait for wonho to arrive 10 minutes later wonho arrive and put the grocery at the back of the car and get inside the driver seat he look at the littles who's already sleeping and then jaebum who just smile at him and yawn he laugh at jaebum he sometimes think if jaebum is a little too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the others will be in the story soon


	4. kiho and markbum time part 2

they arrive at the house but having a hard time waking the two little up " come on kihyunnie markie wake up" said jaebum the two little whine but open their eyes jaebum usher them outside while wonho is taking the groceries and toys. mark and kihyun sat on the sofa hugging each other and close their eyes but wonho didn't let the two sleep " you guys need to change clothes first." he guide the two on their shared room he changed both the little's clothes and lay them and sang for them to sleep before helping jaebum he found jaebum in the kitchen "you done?" he ask jaebum look at him and nod "i put the toys to our room"(jaebum and wonho shared a room) he nod and help jaebum from cooking. after they finish cooking they decided to do a little cleaning before taking a rest.

mark woke up he rub his eyes and look at kihyun who's sleeping beside him and look around the room and found out daddy and papa is not there so he woke kihyun up and told "hyunnie wake up daddy and papa is not here" said mark kihyun sat and look at him they left the room found their caregiver on the living room watching tv.

jaebum look at mark and kihyun who approach them "daddy" said mark who sat on his lap while kihyun sat beside wonho and close his eyes his sure mark woke kihyun up he look at mark who look at him with a pout "baby i told you not to wake up kihyun didn't i?" jaebum said and mark's pout grew wide "don't wanna be a'one" said little wonho chuckle and look at them "is fine appa hyunnie will do it too if hyunnie woke up first" said kihyun who's rubbing his eyes. he shook his head and sigh

mark look at the two caregiver and pout "daddy i'm hungry" said mark the two caregiver laugh and usher the two little in the dining area jaebum and wonho gave the two spoon let them eat by themselves. after the lunch wonho bath the two little while jaebum wash the dishes. "kihyunnie stop rubbing the soap on markie's faces" wonho sigh for the nth time kihyun is being unsually hyper "is ok papa" said mark and wash his own face kihyun stop rubbing the soap on kihyun and stand up wonho get the towel quickly and wrap it around kihyun's waist so mark stand up too.

after washing the dishes he heard kihyun shouting and running on he left the kitchen and saw kihyun running down the stairs he look at the little in wide eyes"kihyun stop running down the stairs"he run to catch kihyun who run at him and hug him tightly "baby don't run on the stairs" said jaebum a little mad "yes appa" said kihyun and they heard wonho and mark going down "what's wrong?" ask wonho he just sigh and let kihyun sat on the sofa "i saw ki running down the stairs" said jaebum and sigh wonho shake his head and look at kihyun who look at him with a puppy eyes "you know i told you many times not to run on the stairs" wonho said then kihyun pout and nod "sowwy" mark smile at kihyun and hug him.

they spend the rest of time watching movies while the little's is playing with the toys and plush when the others found them and they look at the 4 of who look at them in shock especially mark and kihyun. 


	5. positive reaction

Mark and kihyun is sobbing while holding on both jaebum and wonho the others is looking at them confused wonho sigh and look at the others then look at jaebum "jae let them rest now i'll talk to them" wonho said and jaebum now "kihyunnie markie is it ok if i tell them about it?" ask wonho the two little look at each other and nod then jaebum usher them upstairs wonho look at them one last time and sigh "well this is hard" he whisper on himself.

hyunwoo look at wonho and spoke "so? mind telling us what's happening?" jinyoung look at wonho and he can see the elder is having a hard time "don't pressure him hyunwoo hyung let him speak when he can" said jinyoung hyunwoo look at jinyoung then back to wonho who sigh in relief he nod and they wait until wonho is ready.

wonho get his phone and search the things about little space then give it to them jinyoung take it and read it and the others stand up to read it too after a minute they look at wonho confused until they look at him in shock "so they are little too? both mark and kihyun?" said yugyeom looking at wonho in utter shock wonho look at them nod they sat their in silent after another minute wonho spoke "i'm not asking you guys to understand them or asking you to take care of them " wonho said he look at the others and sigh "all i'm just saying is i don't want to hear you guys bad mouthing them because it will trigger to them badly" he said finishing what he told them.

They look at wonho in silence until jackson spoke "it's not a problem for me i know a friend of mine who's a little like them too. i'm willing to take care them if you let me" jooheon look at his boyfriend and smile "me too hyung yoongi hyung told me about his little space too and he told me a lot of things about it so and like jacks said i'm willing to take care of them if you don't mind so that way you and jaebum hyung can atleast take a rest" bambam and yugyeom smile at wonho and nod "me and bams is fine with it too atually we know yoongi hyung and jungkookie is a little too.. we actually wanted to take care of them iif you don't mind then we can ask them next time to have a playdate" said yugyeom excitedly youngjae and jinyoung chuckle they never saw yugyeom and bambam this excited before minhyuk and youngjae speak next " me and youngjae is fine with it atleast when we got bored we can take care of them me and jae has lot of free time especially this upcoming week" then hyungwon speak "actually i already got a hint about them being a little i know a friend of mine who's a model too and he has the same case as mark and kihyun and i don't mind hyung actually i want to talk to you about it" then changkyun and hyunwoo spoke in unison "i'm fine with it they already said the things i want to say so yeah" wonho look at them and tear up "thanks guys i'll let jaebum know i'm sure mark and kihyun is not asleep yet".

_wonho: are they asleep already_

_jaebum: you bet? *roll eyes*_

_wonho: hahaha. you know i sometimes wonder if you have a headspace too. you hate being called cute but you always act cute infront of me_

_jaebum: psh..they're not they are looking at me and asking me if your the one i'm talking too.. how's the talk?_

_wonho: it went well they actually take it well and said they're willing to help on taking care of the two :)_

_jaebum: ohh that's good wait were coming_

he look at the room who open and they saw mark and kihyun running down the stairs while jaebum is shouting telling the little to stop running down the stairs when they arrive at the living room the two little went straight to wonho and look at the others shyly jaebum sat beside wonho and take mark to let kihyun sat on wonho.

wonho look at the two little "don't be afraid guys.. they are good hyungs so how about you choose who do you think is the prettiest among them" he said the two little nod and look at the others who's excited on who the two little will going to choose. kihyun slowly stand up and approach minhyuk who squeal and hug the little while mark approach jinyoung excited and he spoke "youngie hyung is prettiest" he said then giggle the others frown and complain about not being chosen minhyuk and jinyoung tease the others.

jaebum nudge him they look at each other and smile then look at the others with a smile.


	6. Time out

At first jaebum is happy that the others accept mark and kihyun openly but now he's not. it's been a month since the others found out and they're spoiling the little's at first him and wonho let them because they know how excited the others was to play and take care of the two little but as days pass they began to demand a lot of things and they threw a tantrum if they didn't get what they want. and now he's looking at kihyun who's throwing a tantrum mark went to the dentist with wonho and he can't take it anymore.

jinyoung enter the house and saw jaebum and a crying kihyun on the living room the little stood up and run to him he look at jaebum who just roll eyes and sigh "what's wrong kihyunnie?" he ask looking at little kihyun look at him with a pout "i want ice cream but appa won't give it to me" said the little "ohh..then-" before he could finish what he's going to say jaebum interrupted him " no jinyoungie you guys have been spoiling them nonstop and i won't let this continue and kihyun if you don't stop now i will tell daddy your being naughty you know what happen to markie right?" jaebum said with a stern voice jinyoung and little kihyun stood straight and kihyun nod but not backing out "you know why daddy bought him to dentist right?" jaebum said again then kihyun cry loudly the others who's been resting on their rooms rush to see what's happening.

jinyoung look at jaebum "hyung" said jinyoung but jaebum just glare at him and approach kihyun he help kihyun to stand up " i'm going to put you on time out" said jaebum jinyoung look at jaebum in shock. the little stop crying and look at his appa with wide eyes "a-appa y-you mad? hyunnie sowwy" said kihyun jaebum look at the little and sigh "i'm not mad baby but you know appa didn't like what you did right?" said jaebum and kihyun nod "sowwy hyunnie won' do it again" said little and jaebum just nod "but appa is going to put you on time out ok?"said jaebum kihyun nod smiling then hug jaebum tightly "okie appa sowwy again" said little jaebum chuckle and kiss kihyun's forehead.

jaebum then sat on the sofa and look at the others who's looking at him "is it ok to do that hyung?" ask jinyoung jaebum raise his eyebrows and looking straight at him "of course and why is it not ok? and wonho hyung agree about the time out being their punishment we know you guys just want to make mark and kihyun happy but me and wonho think you guys is doing it rather too much let's take everything step by step ok? we don't want them to be a spoiled brat" said jaebum and the others nod "ok we understand but wow hyung you've matured" said jinyoung who's sitting beside him the others laugh loudly he roll his eyes and click his tongue "wonho hyung is more strict than me you know" he said amd he laugh at his friends reaction youngjae is the first one to speak "really?" ask youngjae he just look at them and nod then he look at kihyun who's looking and pouting at him he gesture to the little to come who smile and run to him and sat in his lap "appa hyunnie sorry" said kihyun jaebum smile at the little out of the two little kihyun is the kind and understanding little unlike mark who's full of energy and naughty "it's ok baby but i don't want a second time ok? i'll let daddy punish you next time" he said the little's eyes grew wide and nod hugging him tightly.

they spend the rest of time talking until kihyun fall asleep on him he let the little sleep but not putting him on the bed because he knows how kihyun don't want to sleep alone not long after wonho and mark got home and mark is in little whinning at him but saw kihyun asleep so he tug jaebum's shirt. jaebum laugh at mark because he knows why the little won't talk he stood up with kihyun on his arms and look at wonho "you rest hyung i'm going to put ki and mark on the bed" he said and wonho nod at him. he'll talk to the elder later about the time out


	7. With Feelings(kihyun) part 1

Kihyun have been staying on jaebum's music studio(jaebum has his own studio on their house) more often he also never slip in little space for 2 weeks now and the effect on not slipping into little space is rather exhausting he just sit there looking on the wall not noticing that jaebum enter the room.

Jaebum saw kihyun on his studio sitting there doing nothing. he approach him slowly "hey ki" he said in the soft voice kihyun jump on his seat and look at jaebum with a surprise expression "hey hyung sorry i didn't notice you" said kihyun he stand up on the chair and sit on the sofa beside jaebum. jaebum look at him and he can see the tired expression on kihyun's face "is there a problem ki?" ask jaebum in a soft voice while caressing kihyun's cheek "nothing hyung" said kihyun but jaebum didn't believe me "tell me ki. you've been avoiding everyone specially wonho hyung and i never saw you slip into little space" said jaebum and he look at the elder with teary eyes jaebum hug him tightly and cried on the elder's shoulder after a minute jaebum look at him and spoke "tell me ki what's wrong?" kihyun bite his lips then sigh " i-i like him hyung" said kihyun in a whisper jaebum raise his eyebrows confuse "who?" he ask then kihyun pout at him. he just look at kihyun for a few moments then look at the younger with wide eyes "so you like hyung for a long time now" he said smiling at kihyun who nod but then jaebum frown "what about not slipping into little space?" he ask kihyun look at the elder with sad expression "don't know hyung i think it's because i heard a lot of student talking and bullying someone calling him freak because he has little space" he said and jaebum roll his eyes "what did i told you before ki?" kihyun bite his lips "to tell you if something is bothering me and not to keep the problems and negative thoughts by myself" said kihyun and jaebum nod "but what did you do?" he ask again kihyun pout at him "i keep myself away from everyone and stop myself from slipping into little space" jaebum nod and hug him again "do you need to slip?" ask jaebum and kihyun mumble.

Wonho is sitting in the living room waiting for jaebum just then he saw jaebum leaving the studio with kihyun by his side he stood up. jaebum and kihyun sat on the opposite sofa "is everything all right now" he ask jaebum worried. jaebum just smile "ki is in little space right now so i think it's better if we let him rest for now then you can talk to him when he's out of little space" jaebum said wonho nod and gesture to kihyun to come to him.

Little kihyun approach wonho still not looking at his daddy "s-sowwy d-daddy" he hug his daddy tightly while crying. wonho rub kihyun's back trying to calm the little "shh..it's ok now but don't do that again ok?" he said and kihyun nod few minutes later jaebum and wonho saw kihyun yawning "is mark still asleep?"ask jaebum wonho nod then usher kihyun on his shared room with mark.

It was already dinner when kihyun woke up along with mark he's out of little space feeling refresh when they leave the room they go straight to the dining area where everyone is eating "hey guys" greet mark then he sit beside jaebum and kihyun sit beside wonho they just eat not talking and silence is somewhat uncomfortable after dinner the others bid their goodnight jaebum and mark start to wash dishes and left kihyun and wonho. wonho usher kihyun on the living room and let kihyun sit beside him.

Kihyun haven't look up at wonho because he's freaking out then felt wonho's hands held his "you don't need to force yourself if you can't tell me" kihyun shook his heads he calm himself and look at wonho "you probably know why i stop myself from slipping" kihyun start and wonho nod "because something happen on school" wonho said "but actually that's not entirely the reason" he said and wonho look at him with a smile encouraging him "i-i like you hyung" he said blushing not looking directly to wonho then he wonho hug him tighly "me too kihyunnie baby oh god not just like i love you" wonho said and kihyun let go from the hug and look at elder with tears falling on his eyes. not long after their confession to each other they just cuddle and jaebum and mark join them.

kihyun just smile he finally confess to wonho but there's one more person he's going to confess. 


	8. With feelings(kihyun)part 2

A week after his confession to wonho he talk to the elder about confessing to jaebum too and he found out that wonho had the same feeling to jaebum so they're planning on how to confess to jaebum but the elder is whinning at him "baby we can just confront him you know and i also need to talk to markie you know we can do it now" wonho said and kihyun roll his eyes "then you go call jaebum " kihyun said and wonho lit up.

Jaebum is sitting on his bed. he's actually on his studio working on some songs when wonho called him he look at the two who's looking at him he raise his eyebrows "what do you guys want to tell me?" he ask then kihyun nudge wonho but wonho just look at kihyun he roll his eyes "tell me hyung" jaebum said and wonho look at him with a pout "why me" wonho grumble he just chuckle and signal the elder to talk "well me and mark have been talking to each other about you know...i can't really do this ki" said wonho and kihyun laugh at wonho and hug him " we like you"kihyun simply said jaebum just look at the two still processing what kihyun just said then look at the two in shock. he actually having a hard time on how to handle his feelings with mark,kihyun,and wonho he don't know if he will confess to the three of them and he think it became impossible to confess when kihyun admited he like wonho but now kihyun and wonho is in front of him confessing at him after a minute of silence he finally talk "i- love you guys too b-but how about mark? well you know i like him too well actually the three of you" said jaebum then wonho look at him and smile "i like him too but ki don't because they're best friend so i plan on talking to mark after this" said wonho he nodded and they talk and cuddle while planning on how to confront mark.


	9. confessing to mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i know but the next chapter will be the little's with the other caregivers
> 
> next chapter:
> 
> little kihyun and little mark with caregiver minhyuk and jinyoung

Mark and Kihyun is sitting at coffee shop near their school mark frown "what's taking them for so long?" said mark looking at his watch kihyun look at his phone to look for any message but found none so he decided to call wonho.

_wonho hyung_

_hey kihyunnie sorry me and jaebum is on our way but someone stop us_

_hey ki this jaebum were on our way now_

_ok faster mark is starting to get impatient_

_ok bye love_

then jaebum end the call it's 20 minutes later that jaebum and wonho arrive mark look at the two with an annoyed expression "sorry markie we're late" said jaebum mark just roll his eyes "so what it is that the both of you want to tell me?" mark ask jaebum and wonho look at each other then back to mark "well?" ask mark annoyed kihyun who's sitting beside mark spoke " they like you" said kihyun mark look at kihyun for a few seconds then back at the two wide eyes "w-well?" ask mark looking at the two it was jaebum who spoke first " it's true me ki and wonho actually confess to me a few days ago" "then we found out that jaebummie likes you too" said wonho the two look at mark nervously mark look at them then look at kihyun who shook his head. mark sigh in relief thankful that his bestfriend don't like him then he look at the two again "it's going to work" said jaebum mark look at the three and bite his lips "i like the both of you too" mark said looking at wonho and jaebum.

They left the cafe after going straight at home because they know they had a lot of things to talk to.


End file.
